A la otra parte de mi alma
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: El amor trasciende el tiempo, el espacio y la muerte. Shonen Ai


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp  
A la otra parte de mi alma:  
  
Luna llena.  
Pálidos rayos de luz de luna,  
Acarician mis sentidos  
Y me llenan de energía,  
Te siento y no te veo  
Mas ahí estas,  
Oculto en la espesura  
De los árboles..  
Me miras, te siento hacerlo.  
Te ignoro.  
  
Miro el firmamento  
Plagado de estrellas  
Y la pálida luna con su  
Etérea belleza, fría, inmortal  
Fría..  
Como mi alma..  
Como yo mismo..  
Así me ves.  
Así soy.  
Soy Yue.  
Pero así como el hielo quema  
Así como esa contradicción se encierra  
Así también existe en mi fría alma  
Algo cálido.. Que no entiendo.  
Tan cálido que me desconcierta.  
Desde el primer día que me perdí  
En el azul de tu mirada.  
Y en tu rara y cálida sonrisa.  
Quiero ignorarlo, pero no puedo  
Basta perderme en tus ojos.  
Para que renazca con más fuerza.  
  
Cierro los ojos,  
Me sumerjo en mi mundo interno  
La oscuridad me rodea,  
Un murmullo lejano se escucha  
Una gota que cae  
Corro sin llegar a ningún lado  
Grito sin que nadie me responda.  
Lloro sin que nadie me consuele.  
Busco y no encuentro.  
Y cuando creo perdida toda esperanza..  
  
Oigo un susurro,  
Poco a poco se aclara la voz  
"Je t'aime".  
no lo creo..  
Otro susurro.  
"Wo ai ni".  
Imposible.  
" Aishiteru".  
¡No! No lo acepto.  
"Suki da yo".  
Es una broma.  
"I love you".  
Maldito y cruel destino.  
Yo soy el Juez Yue.  
Yo soy hielo,  
No debo, no puedo  
Yo no siento..  
"Te amo"  
Esta vez no fue un susurro,  
Fue el grito desgarrador  
De mi alma que  
Lleno mis sentidos...  
Destino divino.  
  
Abro los ojos miro al cielo  
Y suspiro..  
"Te amo" repiten mis labios.  
  
La pálida luz de la luna  
Embriaga mis sentidos.  
Inundan mi mente pedazos de vida  
Tú y yo en otro tiempo  
En otra historia  
Y siempre juntos,  
Siempre fuiste tú  
Y no quería aceptarlo  
  
Eras tú esa parte de mi alma  
Que extrañaba.  
Esa parte que la vida, la muerte y el tiempo  
Alejo de mi lado,  
  
Y ahora por fin te encuentro  
Siempre te tuve tan cerca  
Pero estaba ciego,  
Porque no quería ver.  
Siempre estuviste a mi lado  
Pero no te reconocía,  
Me encerré a mi mismo  
En un infierno, en un desierto helado.  
En mi propia alma.  
Dentro del conejo de la nieve.  
Y hoy que te encuentro.  
Vuelo hasta ti.  
Me acerco y te estrecho.  
Después de tanto tiempo,  
Siento la calidez de tu cuerpo  
Y admito mi debilidad.  
Te lo digo de frente.  
Te amo más allá de la vida y la muerte,  
Mas allá del cielo y del infierno,  
De esta dimensión y del tiempo.  
Te amo a pesar de mi mismo  
Y del mundo entero.  
  
No.. No me mires así  
Tus bellos ojos se clavan en los míos...  
Desconcierto. temor quizás  
Confusión, incredulidad eso es..  
Incredulidad.  
  
Perdóname.. Se que no entiendes  
Yo mismo tarde en comprender...  
Pero Te amo..  
Te amo como la otra parte de mi alma que eres.  
Por que me conoces desde hoy y siempre  
Por que a pesar de todo a tu lado  
Es a donde he pertenecido eternamente.  
Donde estoy tranquilo y en paz.  
Donde tú me escuchas y me entiendes.  
Me conoces tan bien, tal vez mejor que yo mismo.  
  
Y nunca te has preguntado el porque..  
Verdad que no. no te lo imaginaste.  
Así como yo no me lo imagine.  
  
Te creí perdido en el tiempo.. En otra vida  
Siento algo muy especial por ti.  
Te conozco, me conoces.  
Confió en ti.. Incluso con mi vida.  
La dejaría en tus manos hoy y siempre.  
  
Te amo Touya amigo mío..  
Por que simplemente decirte te quiero  
No me basta... no me alcanza  
Para expresar lo que para mí  
Significa hoy y desde siempre  
Tu compañía y tu amistad..  
Tu amor.  
Y tú entrega incondicional.  
  
Porque significa tanto que  
Plenamente te aseguro,  
Que en otra vida, en esta y en las que vengan  
Seguiremos unidos.  
En esta forma. o en otra  
No me importa edad, género o especie,  
Tengo la certeza de que nos volveremos a encontrar.  
Aun si nuestro caminos se vuelven a separar  
Algún día en otro tiempo y en otra vida  
Te volveré a encontrar..  
Mi To-ya..  
  
Terry Maxwell  
24/02/2003. 


End file.
